Amazon Ramblings
by Angel of Insanity
Summary: [Completed] A series of unconnected drabbles revolving around Wonder Woman. Various pairings. M rating to be safe.
1. Yellow

Note: Just a random set of JLA drabbles – going for 50. I'm attempting to get them honed as close to 100 words as possible, I don't want to go over 110. All will be Wonder Woman centered, but, what can I say, I'm in love.

---

_1. Yellow – WW/HG (friendship) (103 words)_

"Green."

Her laugh rings light through the break room and blue eyes flash, amused. No surprise, she always laughs at her own jokes.

"I was thinking a soft yellow. Old habits, you know."

The two women share a glance over the tattered "Bride's" between them. As outsiders, neither woman was ever drilled on the importance of white lace and towering sugar cakes.

"I've never been one to lie, perhaps something svelte in light blue."

This time Shayera joins Diana in a peal of laughter. The men passing by shake their heads and pick up their pace. There's nothing funny about a wedding magazine.


	2. Light Fantastic

_2. Light Fantastic – WW/GL (friendship) (100 words)_

Diana shifted on the stool and pulled down the lever. Waiting a beat, her lips parted in anticipation, her eyes lit up when the three slots lined up and the lights started flashing.

"You were right, this is quite fun."

Scooping the handful of coins out from the trough, ignoring her companion's chuckle, she slid another quarter home and pulled the lever once again. Shaking John's hand off her shoulder, she repeated the process once more.

"Time for patrol, we are in Vegas for a reason."

"One more time, please…"

"Batman is going to kill me for getting you hooked."


	3. Ploy

_3. Ploy – WW/FL (100 words)_

She couldn't exactly remember how, but, somehow this was her fault. After all, she was the one who had looped the lasso around her wrists and allowed him to secure it to the light pole.

"You're so damn proud, Diana."

"It's Wonder Woman, Flash."

The lanky figure leaned down and kissed her firmly on pursed lips. Arching up, even as his gloved fingers wove through her hair, the Amazon nipped at his bottom lip and groaned.

"S'all I asked for."

In seconds the knot was undone and she was left standing there, golden rope firmly in her hands. Damn pride.


	4. Salmonella

_4. Salmonella – BM/WW (implied) (101 words) _

"He's late again."

"Master Bruce had emergency business in Gotham to take care of."

Diana chuckled softly, brushing the flour off of her red Vera Wang. She watched carefully as the Wayne butler poured the chocolate chips into the large mixing bowel, and then nodded when he added the rest of the bag.

"If you need anything, Ms Troy, I'm a ring away."

Handing over the bowel without preamble, the butler retreated from the kitchen. That's how Bruce found her hours later, seated on the counter in a ruined designer dress, licking the last of the cookie dough off her fingers.


	5. Almost Disgusting

_5. Almost Disgusting – BM/WW (103 words)_

Diana rolled over when she felt the shift in the mattress, pushing back her tangled black hair out of her eyes. Too tired to smile, she placed a pale hand on Batman's tattered uniform and wrinkled her nose.

"You're not getting into bed like that."

Boots thumped against the wall, the cape and cowl followed. Lowering his body onto the groggy woman, he bit her ear when she made a half hearted attempt to push him off. Growling deep in her throat, she parted her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

"You still smell like rotten fish."

"How about a bath, Princess?"


	6. Sick

_6. Sick – WW/SM (100 words)_

With her loose fist poised to knock and scalding hot soup tucked into her bag, Diana realized that Superman had never been sick a day in his life. Or, in the small off chance that he had, it hadn't been because of the common cold. Turning on her heel, face flushed in anger, she attempted to rush out of the apartment before she was caught.

"Diana?"

He caught her wrist and the bag slipped off her shoulder. Almost simultaneously, Clark's tongue slipped into her waiting mouth. Superman didn't get sick, but, he apparently played hooky.

"Call in tomorrow, Boy Scout."


	7. Dangerous Curves Ahead

_7. Dangerous Curves Ahead – WW/FL (102 words)_

"John was right, Wally, you really do suck at this game."

The peeved red head was glaring over at his opponent's head, trying hard not to become mesmerized with her bouncing breasts. Firm, bouncing, quite large breasts. It was enough to drive a man insane.

"That's cheating, you know that right?"

"What?"

She sent him a death glare before putting her whole body into the simulated turn. The red stockcar zipped past its blue competitor and slid into a smooth finish. Wally mocked Diana's bouncing movements but smiled anyway.

"How did you manage to beat me in every single game?"

"Just lucky."


	8. Snap Shots

_8. Snap Shots – WW/LL (friendship) (104 words)_

"How many times has he come to your rescue?"

"Too many times to count. How much does he tell you?"

"Almost everything. You like scotch and strawberry ice cream."

Sharp violet eyes narrowed, but the reporter's taut body visibly relaxed. Sipping her cup of coffee with a forced casual air, she looked down at her almost empty notepad and frowned. Lois briefly remembered she was supposed to be getting an interview.

"He's scared that he won't be able to save you one day."

"He's jealous of Batman."

Wonder Woman smiled and cleared her throat. Lois turned on the recorder and launched into her notes.


	9. Twenty One Hundred and Four

_9. Twenty One Hundred and Four – WW/FL (100 words)_

Collecting trinkets wasn't conclusive to being the Amazon's representative to Man's World. Neither did it coincide with being a super hero. Not that they really went on dates, either, shared monitor duty didn't count.

Still, she counted every single kiss he'd ever given her. Which was often difficult considering the speed said kisses were sometimes delivered. Besides, kisses weren't trinkets anyway, they were intangible.

"Yes, Flash?"

"My shift's off at four, thought you'd like to know."

"I'll see what I can do, Shayera owes me."

No one on Heaven or Earth could see the kiss, but Diana counted it anyway.


	10. Blind Sided

_10. Blind Sided – WW (100 words)_

John can't stop staring at Shayera, even though his arm is wrapped around the waist of a statuesque woman.

Clark is forever enduring the taunts and teases of a fierce reporter. And he would drop anything, anywhere, to rescue her.

As much as it hurts to admit, Bruce's past contains just as many illicit affairs as murderous enemies. He's also haunted by the shadow of a cat.

What Diana can't quite understand is how it can be Man's World if most every man in her life is influenced by a woman.

Underestimating such relationships would come back to haunt them.


	11. Caffeine Free

_11. Caffeine Free – WW/HG (friendship) (101 words)_

"This is absolutely disgusting."

Shayera was simply staring at a spot in the middle of the floor, her arms held out wide away from her body. Diana was circling her, an amused twinkle apparent in her blue eyes, and picking at her feathered occasionally.

"How did you manage this again?"

She fended off the playful blow of the mace with her bracelets. Chuckling under her breath, she crossed the break room and wet a rough paper towel. The feathers began separating as it wiped across the mess.

"At least it wasn't colored soda."

"Oh, shut up and get this off me."


	12. Shoots and Ladders

_12. Shoots and Ladders – WW/SM (101 words)_

She was plopped down in the middle of the apartment, stomach first on the musty carpet. Moving to scratch her nose, Diana felt like her eyes would cross if she continued to focus any more diligently.

"You know, you're making this more difficult than it has to be."

"But, really, it can't be this simple. I know you're hiding something from me."

Clark rose from his spot across from her and pushed the game board out of the way. Ignoring her annoyed look, he leaned over and covered her lips with his own.

"I told you, Diana, there's nothing to it."


	13. A Lesson in Economics

_13. A Lesson in Economics – WW/BM (104 words)_

Tailored suits in the latest styles and colors. Bruce Wayne never missed a beat. Tugging on the hem of her skirt, feeling quite out of her element, Diana followed Bruce's example and picked up a pencil.

"You could have waited until I got out of my meeting."

"So you could cancel on our lunch date again?"

Flat on her back, a stapler digging into wrinkled linen, Diana snorted and threw her arms around his neck. She waited until he was raining kisses on her chest before opening her mouth.

"So much for rehearsing…"

"I could give that speech in my sleep."

"Wanna test that?"


	14. Killjoy

_14. Killjoy – WW/FL (109 words)_

The mission had been a disaster from the start. They'd lost track of the syndicate in San Diego and now it was back to the drawing board. Somehow, Superman had gotten a lead that they might be at a local University.

Flash had been volunteered to go undercover. Wonder Woman was chosen to keep him under control. The worst part was that she felt like his mother.

"Stop bouncing on the damned bed."

He stopped, hands on his hips, and shot a cocky grin in her direction. She swore her headache abated. Sinking down, he worked his fingers into her neck.

"Let me enjoy my bad day…"

"Next time."

---

Note: I liked this image, but, it was so hard to whittle down. But, I kept under my 110 word limit. Makes me proud it does.


	15. Shift Change

_15. Shift Change – WW/SM (103 words)_

"Here."

Diana looked up and caught the white towel with ease. A smirk plastered across her lips, she smoothed the terry cloth through her hair and took her time along her neck and chest. Tossing it back the way it came, she laughed when he fumbled for it.

"What do you want?"

"Shift's over, you've got monitor duty this morning."

Looking up at the clock on the wall, she noticed the predatory gleam in his eye even as she moved to remove her boots. Opening the door to the storage closet, she threw a look over her shoulder.

"I've still got ten minutes."


	16. False Alarm

_16. False Alarm – WW/BM (102 words)_

February in Gotham City wasn't pleasant. This was further underlined by the fact that Diana was dripping wet and wrapped in a small, white towel. Bouncing on the balls of her feet, clenching her teeth to keep them from chattering, she shot a dirty look in the direction of the Wayne Mansion.

"I thought you said that Alfred was competent."

"Well, Princess, perhaps it was just a false alarm."

With a huff, Diana stalked past the grinning man. Turning around, she shot him a level stare before swinging the door open violently.

"Don't you dare try to get back into that shower…"


	17. A Genuine Surprise

_17. A Genuine Surprise – WW/SM (106 words)_

"Keep your eyes closed."

"It'd be a lot easier if you didn't keep running me into things."

Diana was sure that he could hear her heart beating, erratic and racing. Navigating the Man of Steel was almost like attempting to move a continent. She wove her way through the dimly lit apartment and pushed the door open with her hip. Taking her hands off of his eyes, she smiled brightly when his eyes fluttered open.

"What the…"

"Knew you'd cheat, so, I used lead gloves."

Try as she might, she didn't mind him ripping the black negligee even as she dropped the gloves to the floor.


	18. Other

_18. Other – WW/FL (106 words)_

No, she didn't have Superman's keen hearing, but, she could tell the exchange behind the steel doors was far from usual. After being drug through the mud, bashed through several buildings, and almost dropped into a volcano, Diana was ready for her shift to be over. She was also very ready to meet Wally in the break room.

"You ungrateful, disgusting, cheating son of a…"

Kara blinked and Captain Atom's mouth hung open. Looking from one figure to the other, she spun around and shut the door behind her. Feeling a breeze, she stuck out her arm and stopped him mid-stride.

"Two seconds…"

"Jealous?"

"One second…"


	19. Delegated Romance

_19. Delegated Romance – WW/BM (102 words)_

"My Monday morning is open."

"This sauce is wonderful. Oh, that won't work; Superman and I are meeting with the U.N. How about Thursday afternoon?"

"Meeting with the board of investors. Sunday?"

Diana huffed and stabbed her salad with the fork in her clenched fist. Looking up across the table, she stared Bruce down and then slipped out of her too high heels. Downing the last of her wine, she blew a lock of hair out of her eyes and nodded.

"So long as I can sleep in, I think Green Lantern and I will be in Honduras Saturday."

"Works for me."


	20. Foreign Relations

_20. Foreign Relations – WW/FL (105 words)_

"Now, if you cross this cove, you'd find yourself standing out on Hippolyta's Point."

Wally groaned loudly and squirmed. Diana simply smirked and moved to check that her lasso was holding tight. Returning her attention to the makeshift board, she traced her finger along another faint line.

"If you let me go, I promise I'll listen like a good boy."

"Last time you said that, I ended flat on my back."

Of course, it probably didn't help that she was tracing the map out on every available bit of his skin. Grinning, she let her lips hover inches above his.

"How about some independent study?"


	21. In Resolution

_21. In Resolution – WW/BM (100 words)_

That was it then and she wasn't about to cry. Amazons, she chides herself, do not cry over ended relationships and lost causes. Bruce Wayne, Batman, the Dark Knight, was most assuredly a lost cause.

"I have no complaints."

She was staring down at the long table, ignoring Shayera's worried gaze. It was a meeting; they were discussing League business and new patrols. Batman would be staying in Gotham for a while. There was no time to think about that again.

"Wonder Woman."

"Batman."

She can't help feeling giddy at the lifted weight, because, just like that, it's all over.


	22. Park and Fifth

_22. Park and Fifth – WW/SM (106 words)_

"Three."

Clark Kent isn't brooding and mysterious. No, he's easy to read, an open book; your average Kansas farm boy. It's a relief, too, because after all the lies, deceit, and cover ups in Man's World, he is something that she can rely on.

"Two."

Diana's never gotten used to Metropolis winters, which is why she'll always be found in a long coat versus the fashion flimsy wraps. But Clark doesn't care about fashion.

"One."

Before she can utter another breath, his fingers are firmly laced with her own. And for two hours they can be average, ordinary people. They cross the street and Diana smiles.


	23. Kiss and Make Up

_23. Kiss and Make Up – WW/HG (friendship) (102 words)_

"You're still angry with me, aren't you?"

"What and you thought that a little adventure would make me forget?"

Diana can't seem to hold a glare and Shayera can't stop fidgeting. It was a long night, a disastrous patrol, and they're both ready to drop where they stand. Yet, above all, they stand poised and ready for battle. Unsurprising, considering who they are. There's a noise and they whip around, ready to attack, and drop their weapons simultaneously. Flash zooms by with a tub of ice cream.

"He took the last of the Rocky Road."

"Well, that's okay, I wanted Hazelnut anyway."


	24. Posturing

_24. Posturing – WW/FL (102 words)_

He looks so grown up with his hair actually combed and his lean body framed in a tailored suit. Diana was sure she was going to have to tie him up. Or drug him. Or both. Wally simply grins as she takes another drink and slips his hand all that more tightly around her waist.

"Smile."

It's forced and automatic, but, she smiles so prettily that no one really minds. Yet, behind the flashing bulbs Diana can see herself drinking a little too much and her dashing escort taking her in some small alcove. She smiles, again, and for once it's real.


	25. Come Again

_25. Come Again – WW/LL (friendship) (106 words)_

They've been drinking, probably heavily, as is evidenced by the bottles lined up on the bar. Diana swears she's never heard Lois laugh, but then, she's never really listened.

"I swear, that's exactly what he said."

"I would have shown him a thing or two about being a man..."

The laughter starts up again, tittering and light, and she briefly thinks that it's truly not funny. A woman cannot be forceful without being a bitch. Strong without being unnatural. But she's had too much to drink and this is almost like recapturing sisterhood.

"Did I ever tell you…?"

So, she simply shakes her head and listens


	26. Trinity, Father

_26. Trinity, Father – WW/SM/BM (100 words)_

They start out side by side. Minutes or hours later, depending on the injuries, Diana's head will slip from Clark's shoulder to his chest, and until finally coming to rest in his lap. His large hand will trace meaningless patterns along her skin and she silently prays to her ancient gods. No one says a word about their close contact and the two warriors ignore suggestions of a fresh uniform, sleep, or a cup of coffee.

And just when Clark feels lost and Diana feels abandoned, Bruce appears in the doorframe. It's as if he had never truly been gone.


	27. Trinity, Son

_27. Trinity, Son – WW/SM/BM (100 words)_

Usually it takes the combined power of Heaven and Hell, or a large chunk of green rock, to take Superman down. This causes Diana to pace holes into the floor, her uniform falling apart a little more with each step. Bruce's eyes are bloodshot and he refuses to speak to anyone. Clark, underestimating the enemy, offered himself as bait; the guilt works at their brains and causes their hearts to pound violently.

But on the third day, his eyes flutter open, and Bruce quirks a smile as Diana threatens to kill Clark if he tries to die on them again.


	28. Trinity, Spirit

_28. Trinity, Spirit – WW/SM/BM (100 words)_

Both men sit up straight as stone, not trusting themselves to speak least they start yelling at each other again. In the end even the flying accusations couldn't change the fact that Diana lays bruised and broken in the middle of the hospital bed. With her, they know what to do when the other is wounded. Without her that little wisdom is lost to worry.

Clark stirs first, his keen ears picking up the sound of her weak voice. Picking up on the body language, Bruce isn't far behind, and they enter the room together after nodding a silent apology.

---

Note: I tried to keep the ramblings unconnected, but, after watching Justice League last night, I felt compelled to write this. Alone, they are powerful, but together the "Big Three" are truly awe inspiring.


	29. Empty

_29. Empty – WW/BM (100 words)_

Diana wraps her arms around her stomach, her blue eyes focused on a pink pram several feet away. She hates feeling hollowed out, gutted, empty. Bruce keeps walking, oblivious to everything but their destination, and the Amazon digs her heels into the ground.

"We're going to be late if you keep standing there. It's just a baby, they all look alike."

She wants to quip about everyone looking alike with the lights off, but doesn't. Instead, Diana starts walking and wishes that she were pushing that pram and not rushing off to a business dinner. Sadly, that will never be.


	30. Reaffirmation

_30. Reaffirmation – WW/FL (100 words)_

Even with the mats covering the training room floor it is still cool and uncomfortable. Diana can't explain why she's been laying on her back, staring up at the blank ceiling for hours. Booster Gold and Elongated Man whisper behind their hands that she's going crazy.

"Hey stranger, missed you at dinner."

Wally plops down beside her without waiting for an invitation, his large hand reaching out to grab hers. It takes a minute, but, she visibly relaxes and then tightens her grip. Another moment and she smiles brightly.

"It's okay to feel a little lonely sometimes."

"Oh, I know."


	31. Questions in the Dark

_31. Questions in the Dark – WW/SM (100 words)_

"Do you ever think of me?"

The Amazon princess is currently wedged between a rock and the Man of Steel, her golden breastplate squeezing her words out into sharp bursts. He merely grunts, his palms pressed flat above her head and his chest hard against her back.

An explosion rocks them overhead, cutting his words short and bruising her face. A madman bent on world domination decided to mix napalm and Kryptonite. It's proved to be dangerous.

"Well, do you?"

He kisses the juncture of her neck and shoulder unexpectedly. For a moment, they forget about everything.

"And the princess…?"


	32. Goldfish Firecrackers

_32. Goldfish Firecrackers – WW/GL (friendship) (100 words)_

The League's been in China for five days now. First there was the sociopath with the giant robot, then the Chinese army, and finally a mud slide. The greater part of their time spent rescuing peasants from the muck and destruction.

Diana's faith falters for a moment and she looks out on the devastated landscape. As if answering her prayers, a figure in green and black walks up behind her and lays his hands on her shoulders.

"What's there to be so optimistic about anyway?"

She looks back, startled, and points to the sky.

"What's more to look forward to?"


	33. ProtestFree Prelude

_33. Protest-Free Prelude – WW/LL (friendship) (100 words)_

In the beginning, everything is calm. Both women are off duty, but only Diana looks comfortable in her casual clothes. Without her skirt suit, Lois Lane seems out of her element. It's as if she's suddenly lost her bulldog-like tenacity.

Even so, the Amazon princess scans the crowd, expecting an enemy attack. The reporter orders first, scotch on the rocks, her commanding voice overshadowing the fact that her companion is far too tall for her comfort.

"I wanted to ask you a few things…"

"Off the record?"

Lois fights back her annoyance and swallows hard. Diana nods and they begin.


	34. Familiarity

_34. Familiarity – WW/BM (100 words)_

On the way over, all Diana could keep thinking about was Barbara's snide remark over breakfast. The early Christians didn't have an original thought in their heads, she'd said, so many of the religious elements have ancient pagan roots. This had been between eggs and pancakes and made Bruce frown.

Even though she has to wear a prim dress and stockings, Diana likes Mass. Incense is burning, the sermon is in a dead language, and they are constantly standing up and sitting down. Although the message is different, the motions are strangely similar. For just this once, originality is overrated.


	35. Common Ground

_35. Common Ground – WW (100 words)_

There aren't many things in Man's World that remind Diana of home. The Eiffel Tower is proudly touted as the world's largest phallic symbol. Washington D.C., capital of freedom and democracy, is overwrought with a lot of their own. Not to mention various idiotic men holding public office.

Sometimes it's enough to make her stomach turn.

Every time she's in New York, no matter why, she always takes a few seconds to greet a special lady. The statue could be Hera or Athena, watching with kind eyes over her people. But because she is Liberty, Diana only loves her more.


	36. Behind Enemy Lines

_36. Behind Enemy Lines – WW/HG (friendship) (100 words)_

Only in her worst nightmares could she conjure up such a scene. People were screaming, dashing about wildly, and clawing their way out of the crowd. Shayera stands back, her impassive expression tinged with a hint of disgust.

All of this madness over half priced cotton, linen, and polyester, it's enough to make Diana grab her friend's mace and bash her way through the crowd. The promise of a warm apartment and leftovers is enough to make her turn away.

But the women plunge on in, because, something's to be said about the rush of shopping the day after Christmas.


	37. Holiday

_37. Holiday – WW/SM (100 words)_

Kansas is nice in a quiet, boring way. On the farm there's only cropland, livestock, and a couple of scattered buildings. It isn't Gateway, Gotham, or Metropolis, and somehow, that's a good thing. In Smallville, things are peaceful and safe.

It's snowing outside and Clark's practically giddy over the idea of a White Christmas, promising snowmen and ice forts if the powder's wet enough to stick. Diana's excited too, but more demure, chalking it up to the same magic of Santa and presents under the tree.

But it's Christmas with the Kents and there's no other place she'd rather be.


	38. Slow on the Uptake

_38. Slow on the Uptake – WW/FL (100 words)_

Wally pouts, his lanky frame resting in the doorway, and crosses his arms over his chest. She's been avoiding him that he's sure of, and neither Batman nor Superman will give him a hint. He's even been on his best behavior, no flirting, and no touching. No charming his way into star-spangled panties.

The speedster gets a little side tracked and doesn't notice Diana until she's practically right on top of him and fisting the front of his uniform. A light goes off as her lips crash into his own.

"Fast feet, slow mind."

"You've got that right, Mr. West."


	39. Up and Down

_39. Up and Down – WW/BM (100 words)_

With Bruce, life is like a roller coaster. One minute they're waltzing in Paris and the next he's ignoring her to patrol the streets of Gotham. Mostly, Diana can take it all in stride. After all, it's part of the packaged deal.

Billionaire. Flirt. Defender of justice. Dark Knight.

Sometimes, though, a sharp turn comes up unexpectedly and the warrior is thrown for a loop. Her stomach lurches and she fights to remain in control. All there's to do is to hold on tight and scream.

Then there's understanding, excitement, and love love love. And that makes it all worthwhile.


	40. Physics 101

_40. Physics 101 – WW/SM (100 words)_

For every action there's an equal and opposite reaction. When some thug with a death wish punches her in the face, she breaks his jaw. She gets too concerned and Cassie runs back to the Titans. But, it still comes as a surprise, every single time, that when Diana kisses Clark, he kisses back. An elementary principle applied to life.

There's something to be said about the way his rough hands tangle up into her hair and her legs wrap around his waist. While she half expects him to turn his head or push her away, science wins every time.


	41. Virtue

_41. Virtue – WW/FL (100 words)_

She's trying, really trying, but it's tempting to throw her hands in the air and leave. Just leave. Turn out of the exhaust-filled shop with spare parts flung around just for tripping and fly away from it all.

Especially one red headed speedster.

Not surprisingly, Diana holds her ground; regardless of the long trail of grease along her pant leg. Perhaps it's because Wally is waving a wrench and grinning like a madman. Maybe because he sat through hours of a boring lecture.

Mostly, though, it's because she's not one to give up. And love is far stronger than impatience.


	42. Social Scene

_42. Social Scene – WW/BM (100 words)_

Dick is talking over Barbara's shoulder, only half listening as he watches Tim playfully waltz Kory across the ballroom floor. Playful, in the sense, that they're laughing like mad and knocking into every third couple.

It's even enough to make Bruce smile.

Which is a rare occurrence, considering it is a Gotham social event and the cameras have been buzzing since they walked through the doors. It's the fourth such event in two weeks, but, she doesn't really mind. Instead, Diana takes a drink and wonders just how long it'll take for Bruce to take off her black Versace gown.


	43. Cooling Off Period

_43. Cooling Off Period – WW/SM (100 words)_

Her cheeks are still burning and her eyes are still flashing, even though the fight ended hours ago. She goes to bat for the League, almost every week, at the U.N. and he has the audacity to question her within five feet of the Secretary General.

Up at the Tower, Diana clears a path through even the most crowded corridor, and even Shayera's avoiding her. When she catches up with Kal in a narrow hall, she rams her shoulder into his chest and keeps on walking.

He had no right, but she lets him catch up and spew apologies anyway.


	44. Support Group

_44. Support Group – WW/GL (friendship) (100 words)_

Shayera caught them once. Diana's head had been thrown back, hair in her sleepy eyes, and her face flushed pink. It'd been enough to still the mutual laughter and caused the checker pieces to clatter to the floor.

They weren't bothered after that.

They play over the ragged set most Saturday nights because Diana's still hung up on a very married Kal, Bruce is unreceptive, and sex without romance is unfulfilling. John is still unsure about Mari and Shayera's still just a pipe dream.

So, they talk a little, play checkers, and give it their best to forgive and forget.


	45. Wish

_45. Wish – WW (100 words)_

No matter how bloody or vicious a battle becomes, Diana never wishes for a man to come and step in the way. The bruises, battle scars, and blood dripping down her face and legs is a reminder of her mission and her honor.

She can hold her own against any force that they can throw at her. All without Superman's god-like strength, Batman's gadgets, or Flash's speed. But, on long, cold nights, she wishes for a man to stop by her window and keep the loneliness at bay

Because some things can't be fought with blood, words, or stubborn pride.


	46. Calm after the Storm

_46.) Calm after the Storm – WW/BM (100 words)_

Blue eyes clear and hard, Diana watches as Bruce's chest rises and falls. No, not Bruce, Batman, she reminds herself. That was the current fight coming to a fever pitch, her familiarity, when the explosion came and rocked the warehouse.

She's contacted the Tower, and the Manor, and wonders if Robin will get there before the League. He certainly looked worried enough to grab a Batwing, despite Alfred's obvious objections. Diana doesn't mind that her arm is falling asleep because Bruce's shallow breathing is hot against her face, which means he's alive.

"If you die…"

"We'll never finish our argument."


	47. Stolen Peace

_47. Stolen Peace – WW/FL (100 words)_

The couch is narrow, lumpy, and an ugly puce color. Still, it doesn't stop either one from curling up on it. Wally's fingers play with her hair while the other arm drapes over her waist, pulling her tightly against his chest. Between work and the League, family and friends, social obligations, it's not hard to see why they don't see each other more often.

Even though dinner is burning and the television is blasting a horrible commercial, neither is in a hurry to move. If anything, Diana snuggles up and Wally holds tighter, and they focus on the others' breathing.


	48. Beginning of the End

_48. Beginning of the End – WW, GL/HG (100 words)_

It's not exactly a society wedding. Jimmy is snapping pictures, most personal rather than professional, and Lois was promised an exclusive interview. Although it's not every day the equivalent of an intergalactic police officer and a former traitor decide to get married, it's still an intimate affair.

Shayera looks lovely in pale yellow, not that it surprises anyone.

Diana sits off to the side, gently twirling the bouquet in her hands, and ignores the lavish plate in front of her. While it's not every day a friend gets married, she can't help but wonder when it will be her turn.


	49. Equilibrium

_49. Equilibrium – WW/SM/BM (100 words)_

There's not really a grave because, in the end, he's not really dead. Really, he's probably safe as houses. Still, it twists Diana's stomach to stare at the memorial slab and think that just two days ago Wally had been waving baby pictures in her face.

Kal's face is just one terse line and Bruce is more gruff than usual. No one's speaking, even Bart is silent, and although it's selfish, Diana prays for some kind of sign. When Bruce slips to her right and Kal takes her left, she breathes a little easier and thinks about maybe moving on.


	50. Kingdom Come

_50. Kingdom Come – WW/SM (100 words)_

Bruce notices.

Although it can't be too difficult considering Diana knows she's gained over fifteen pounds and is shoveling eggs into her mouth at a speed that Flash would be proud of.

Kal has the decency to look like a proud papa, he's very proud, and push his food awkwardly around on his plate.

They're having a baby. Diana can't explain how her clay molded body is capable of life and the gods are mum. That doesn't stop Bruce from mumbling out a congratulations.

Just maybe, hope in the form of a baby is exactly what this new age needs.

---

Author's Note: That, folks, is the end of the ride. Took long enough, but here are all 50 drabbles that I set out to do. All 50 drabbles stand alone, even the "Trinity series," which is probably best read together, so, no, Diana _isn't _getting around like no one's business. I'd probably like to flesh out a couple of these ideas some day…when there aren't other stories to finish and other plots to get off the ground. Hope you enjoyed my snapshots of Diana; there just isn't enough Wonder Woman out there for my tastes.


End file.
